Renesmee
by Yoga Girl
Summary: What is Renesmee and Jacob's relationship like now that she has grown up? Rated M for subtle sexuality and a swear word.
1. The Night

_This is when Renesmee is fully grown up. Find out what happened that is creating a sensation in the Twilight world. It's a little short, sorry. I promise that if I get enough reviews I'll make the other chapters longer. _

RENESMEE POV

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Jacob's breathing. For a second, I was disoriented. Then it hit me. I had stayed the night at Jake's house.

I sat up very carefully, the covers around a sleeping Jake barely moving. My heart began to race faster than ever. Memories of last night were very powerful, and I was overcome with guilt, fear of what Mom and Dad would think, and then a huge surge of love for Jacob Black.

I pressed my hand lightly to his skin, which was the same temperature as mine. I have been very used to cold skin, being the child of two vampires. Well, really one human and a vampire. Mom wasn't a human anymore, though.

Through my hand, I drew memories of last night and sent them into his brain. He smiled through his sleep and then startled awake. "Nessie?" He muttered. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Then he went still, shaking a little. "Oh." He said. "_Oh._" He opened his eyes very slowly, looking slightly mortified.

"I'm sorry Nessie… I never realized…," He trailed off, still shaking, his body making the bed vibrate. I lay a hand on his shoulder, and compared our skin, not meeting his eyes. Pale against red. It was beautiful.

"I'm not sorry." I said. It was the truth. I was actually excited, a little jumpy, really. But I still had the anxiety of what Dad would say. He would read my mind as soon as I walked through their door this morning.

"I s'pose I'm not _sorry_ as to _surprised_. It wasn't supposed to be that way." He said. His black eyes glinted with the morning sun slanting through the dusty window.

We both suddenly froze. The sound of wheels on the hardwood out in the kitchen made us both moan silently. "My dad's here. You were supposed to leave yesterday night. He's going to know." Jake said. His black hair was messy and becoming long again.

"I could sneak through the window," I said thoughtfully. "Billy wouldn't see me." Jake smiled wearily. "If only. He's got eyes like a hawk and ears like a mouse. He'll catch us in the act."

At those words, we both flushed deeply.

"I guess you can try." Jake sighed. We both got out of bed silently. I slipped into some clothes, and waited for Jake to dress in a pair of gray sweatpants.

We snuck over to the old window, and I opened it very slowly, without making too much sound. The sun was warm on my face, the Forks air a little chilling; but it felt good on my overheated skin.

I had one leg hanging over the sill when we heard Billy shout, "Jake, Nessie, breakfast."

We groaned in unison. So he knew. Jake helped me back in, although it wasn't necessary. "I'm telling you, ears like a mouse." He whispered.

I had gained Mom's blushing talent, and couldn't control the heat as it spread across my face. We walked quietly out to the kitchen. Billy looked at Jake with disapproval. Then he sent one my way. Otherwise, he said nothing.

I was so embarrassed as Billy pushed his wheelchair to the table. We sat down to two plates of food. Mine was scarce, opposed to Jake's, who had piles of bacon, ham, pancakes, and French toast.

I had grown particularly fond to certain foods. Like eggs. Eggs and chicken. I once told Mom and Dad that, and they both laughed like they had some sort of joke.

Now, a sunny side egg and three strips of bacon were on my plate. "I s'posed you were going to hunt with Edward and Bella today." Billy said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. I nodded sheepishly, unable to meet his black eyes.

It was quiet as the scrape of silverware hit plates. Finally, Billy spoke, his back turned from our direction as he rinsed his plate in the sink. "So. Erm, Nessie, Bella called." He said. I had totally forgotten that she may call because of my absence. "I told her you were… busy."

I blushed again, dabbing my napkin on my mouth. Jacob scowled at the floor. "Dad, don't get too into it." He muttered. Billy turned around. "Father's right. Now why don't you head home, Nessie," He said to me. He had the look of polite sternness on his face, and I pushed my chair away. "Uh, sure thing Billy." I said. Jake put a hand on mine. "You don't have to leave," He said, glaring at Billy. Billy raised an eyebrow. His long, flowing black hair wavered as he cocked his head to the side. I gently pulled my hand from Jake's. "It's fine, Jake. Mom will be worried anyway." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Nothing unusual about that,"

I started to walk away, my head down, long, curly bronze hair hanging at my waist. Alice had finally agreed to let Rose cut it. It had grown to my feet, and was quite a mess when I got home from hunting.

"You take care Nessie."

I grimaced. "Sure, sure."

_Like it? Love it? Make sure you send a review to tell me if I should continue with the story! I plan to reply to them all, so you better get cracking!! =D_


	2. Parents

_This is going out to the Reviewers: THANK YOU!!!!! With five !'s _

RENESMEE POV

I ran through the forest, my heart pounding. The cottage was getting closer, the sparkling pond growing larger. I had been thinking hard – no, trying _not_ to think hard – about last night. I was practiced at keeping things from Dad, although he was sneaky in his ways.

But I had managed to keep one secret from him. Once he went hunting and I 'borrowed' his Volvo to go out with Jake to a theater.

Oops. Dad looked out the screen door with his eyebrow raised. I smiled sheepishly, and he disappeared.

Slowing down, I entered my home, carefully controlling my thoughts. Dad was still raising an eyebrow at me as I walked over to hug Mom. She hugged back, her golden eyes suspicious. Dad must have told her I was keeping something.

"Sorry I didn't come home yesterday. Jake and I stayed up all night watching a movie." Partially true.

"Could you tell us the truth?" Dad asked. Despite my strong hold on the memories, I couldn't help but think a small portion about it when he mentioned the truth.

His face paled, and Mom was there in a second. "Nessie, what's going on?" She asked in her smooth, clear voice. I blushed and looked at the wooden floor, my toe tracing the pattern. I didn't have to reply, because Dad was already flipping out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He said in the 'low-but-deadly' kind of voice. I looked up slowly, grimacing. "You may be grown up physically, but you're still a child. How could you do this?" I bit my lip as I'd seen Mom do for my whole life. "I'm sorry, Daddy," I said, using my best apologetic voice. "It was inevitable, though."

Mom walked forward, her face one of wary calmness. "Nessie… did you and Jake…?" She couldn't seem to finish the sentence. I looked down in shame, hoping Billy wasn't giving Jake the first degree either.

"Inevitable?" Dad demanded. "Maybe in twenty more years, give or take a month!" He said. Mom wasn't yelling, so I looked up. She was looking at Dad, concentration on her beautiful pale face. She was letting him read her thoughts again.

Dad scowled at the floor. "She's not old enough." He said to Mom. Mom sent him a warning glance. "Are you forgetting how old _I_ was?" She asked quietly. Dad's jaw twitched. "That's besides the point," He muttered. "Anyhow, you were seventeen. Nessie is only eight years old." Mom frowned. "Physically, as said before. Not mentally." She said. I sighed. "I'm still here." I said. Mom turned to me and smiled ruefully. "Sorry, Nessie." She said. Then she motioned for me to come closer. "Why don't we go on a hunt together?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. Anything to escape Dad's hard eyes.

He stayed frozen as we ran out the door and back into the dense woods. I swerved trees, Mom slowing down to my pace.

We were silent until about three miles into the dark trees before she slowed to a quick jog. I slowed too, my face a mask of grim embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, Mom," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you guys, and Jake and I certainly hadn't planned this."

Mom stopped, and I had to run back to her after the abruptness. Her face was soft. "I know, Renesmee." She said. We stood under a large pine, whose shadows cast over our still forms.

"Dad will never understand," I groaned, kicking a pinecone. It broke and the small parts rained down on the brush and leafy ground. To my surprise, Mom laughed, its echo startling some birds in a nest high above. The trees shook as they soared away.

"Surprisingly, I think he does." She said. I looked up at her face. Mom was amused, her eyes locked on with mine.

"He and I… well, it was a young relationship." She said. The sound of a deer did not distract me as I listened intently to Mom. "A strange one, at that. You may be young, but not mentally. No. You're just like your Mom." She said. I looked at her, befuddled. She grinned a set of perfect white teeth. "An adult from the very beginning."

I smiled, feeling very warm towards Mom right now. She understood. Even if Dad did, he didn't like it.

But then her eyes changed from amused to almost sad. Her smile didn't reach her eyes anymore. "We didn't get many child days together, did we, Nessie. Now I'm lecturing you about something that should have normally been talked about in four more years."

I swallowed. "You miss me as a baby?" I asked. Standing up, I could tell we were almost the same in height. I was a little shorter, but still growing. I had a womanly body, Mom had told me. Emmett had said I looked like supermodel Barbie, but in that antagonizing way he had.

Mom frowned, her eyes widening. "Oh, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't like you now. You are Renesmee, the baby I've had since I was human. That would never change. It won't for centuries. Eternity, in fact." She was teasing me again, and I hugged her tightly.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked timidly. She sighed. "Not really. A little unnerved though. You should give us a heads-up." She said. I frowned now. "Maybe I'd give _you_ a heads-up. No _way_ am I going to tell Dad. He'd put a blockade in front of our door."

It was almost the truth. Dad would probably organize willing Cullen's to stand and keep watch over me, just like a child again. Which apparently I wasn't anymore. There really wasn't a word for someone like me.

"Let's hunt." I said after a second of thought. "I'm thinking mountain lion." Mom grinned. "Just like your Momma and Daddy."

_So what did Billy say to Jake? Next chapter: Jake's POV. Got any comments? Click that green button RIGHT BELOW!!!_


	3. Billy Troubles

_Thanks to my reviewers, especially to sweetiepie1234_. _Keep on reviewing, guys! Jacob gets in how Billy handled 'last night'_

JACOB POV

I watched as Nessie left, her curly hair bouncing behind her with the close of the old door. I turned slowly to Dad, who was sending me 'the dad look'. "She didn't have to leave," I mumbled. He shook his head in a jerky movement.

"I cannot _believe_ you did that." He said grimly. "Can you imagine the lecturing you're gonna get from Edward?" I sighed. "Edward called me a son. I don't think he'll kill me."

Billy rolled his eyes. "What? Edward and his temper? I'd be growing a new set of eyes on the back of your head. And that's beside the point, Jake. Did you think about how _I_ would feel?"

I scowled at my plate, still full of food I couldn't eat. "Dad, it's my life. Why do you always have to get so nosy?" I asked. I heard the wheels of Billy's chair and then felt the sharp whack of a rolled up newspaper.

"Hey!"

"You deserve that. You shouldn't speak to your father that way."

I glared at Billy, who looked seriously angry. "Nessie is only eight, Jake. Even though she thinks like someone your age, that doesn't change things. Did you guys even plan what happened?"

He rolled to the fridge and took out an alcoholic beverage. "Drinking at this time of the morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged as he popped the lid. "Good for the nerves. Besides, you shouldn't be smart talking me right now."

I pushed my chair away, trembling. "Dad, really, we _didn't _plan ahead, I'm sorry. But I can't listen to your lectures right now. For your information," I added, getting on a roll, "It was the best night of _my life_."

I stormed away. "Jake."

"I'll be back later."

I slipped out of my jeans close into the woods and quickly burst into a wolf after that.

I was a fool for hoping my thoughts were protected.

_Hey, Jake, _Leah thought. I cussed in my mind and closed off my thoughts the best I could. But it was too late. I wondered if Nessie was able to keep the thoughts from her mind too, from Edward. Highly unlikely.

_Whoa._ Leah sounded appalled. _Jake, you are just lucky Seth isn't here. He'd probably be scarred for life._

That was Leah. Being her smartass self. A defensive snarl slipped through my clenched teeth as I ran deep into La Push woods. _Yeah, and your just lucky that I'm not near you right now. Stay out of my head._ I retorted. I could sense her disgust. _I wish I _could_._

_Try._

I stalked through the trees, which were filtering the light of the perfect day. I wanted to see Renesmee badly. See her chocolate brown eyes, smell the shampoo on her long, bronze hair, feel her warm, smooth skin. Worse, I wanted to hear her soprano voice and hold her gently in my arms.

_Jake, could you stop with the mushy stuff?_ Leah thought in revulsion. I rolled my eyes, and slowed to a trot as I found Leah's trail. _If you don't butt out, I'm going to attack you._

_As if. You couldn't catch me on eight legs._

I groaned. I didn't feel like tearing her up right now. Just like being alone. _Your wish, my command._ She said, and I felt her change back to human form.

Finally. Sweet peace. I heard my stomach growl, and turned to head to Forks. I was starving. I could use some food, and maybe Charlie could too.

_Watcha think guys? cLiCk tHe GrEeN bUtToN tO rEvIeW!!!_


	4. Guess What?

_Sorry last chapter was so short. Writer's block._

_This is a week after 'the night'. Renesmee is starting to feel funny. What's going on? Read to find out =D_

RENESMEE POV

I woke up, and immediately ran to the bathroom. My stomach turned and I got sick. I held my hair back myself, until I felt Mom's ice cold hands peel mine away and hold it instead.

When I was finished, I felt awful. I had never actually experienced getting sick – I didn't think it was possible. I looked up, feeling slightly nauseated, at Mom and Dad. Mom was frowning, and Dad was still as stone.

"What time is it?" I asked, walking slowly to the sink. I began to brush my teeth, rinsing the taste from my mouth.

"It's about midnight." Mom replied. She sounded troubled. "I'm okay," I told her, after I was cleaned up. "Must be something strange I ate. Hey, do we have any eggs?"

Dad's eyes widened and I felt my brows lower. "_What_? I always eat them." I said, confused. He swallowed, and looked at Mom. She looked thoughtful. "Yes, I think we do. In the fridge, top left shelf." She replied absently.

I walked out, but my parents didn't follow. I walked slowly, opened the fridge. When I pulled out the carton of white eggs, I found that I was trying hard to eavesdrop. To my surprise, I could make out words of their breathed conversation.

"You don't think…?"

"It seems… I don't… think."

"What should we…?"

"I think… pregnant."

I almost dropped the carton in my hands. For the second time in my life, my whole body went ice cold. I hoped maybe my imagination had been playing tricks on me. But the one word Mom had said played like a broken record in my mind. _Pregnant…pregnant…pregnant…_

Feeling stiff, I put the carton back in the fridge. Suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry.

I then realized Dad knew I had heard. I walked briskly into their room, where they sat on the bed, waiting for me. They held hands, Mom's face soft and concerned, Dad's hard and worried. I looked at the floor. "Dad, may I borrow the Volvo?" I asked. There was no answer, so I forced myself to look up.

Dad was staring hard at me. Reading my thoughts. Purposefully, I thought, _Please. I need to find out if it's true or not._

Robotically, he grabbed the keys and threw them to me. I caught them, and held the cool metal in my hand. "Thanks." I said quietly. I walked over and put a hand to Mom's face, showing a picture of Jake. I was trying to put through that I needed to see him. I didn't want to speak out loud.

Mom put her hand on mine, cupping it around her face. "Go." She said gently. Dad didn't argue, but he had the face of regret. Probably that he'd ever accepted Jake to the family.

Reading my thoughts, he shook his head.

I left with that, that one word creating a trail of mortification in my mind. _Pregnant_.

In the Volvo, I turned on the radio, listened to the instruments play as background music through my head. I could barely hear it through the roar in my ears. The air condition pumped out a cold breeze, and I held a hand up to it.

The twisting road was dark, but my vision had adapted the way a vampire's would. I watched the glow of animal eyes pass by me, the sleek glow of cars in driveways. I passed Charlie's house, and saw the lights on. I hadn't visited him in a week. I wanted to talk to him, but I was on a mission. At midnight.

I pulled into the nearest Smart Mart, and then realized I was in pajamas. But it was a pair of nice sweat pants and a tee shirt. It would pass enough to be an outfit.

If you've never gone shopping at midnight, you're not missing anything. The store was as busy as it usually was, the smell of fried chicken at the Deli making me queasy as I walked anxiously through the crowds.

I found the isle I wanted, and grabbed a small package. I felt as if a million eyes were staring at me, saying, _Shame on you._ I figured Dad or Mom was in that crowd.

I was even more embarrassed as I paid for it. The man sent me a one over and reluctantly gave me the amount so I could get the heck out of there.

I didn't want to wait. The test said five minute results. I'd bought the best one available. Rushing, I walked into the bathroom, slightly smelly, with writing over the walls.

The stall I hid in had a bunch of kinky writing on the wall, and I read some as I waited. I could barely concentrate on the words, but it passed the time.

I heard the small click of the test in my hand. Shaking, vibrating as Jake might do, I slowly peered down at the black and white screen…

_Ha ha! I stopped here! Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Click that green button and review. You KNOW you WANT to. =D_


	5. Dad's Anger

_Thanks again to my reviewers! YOU GUYS RoCk!_

RENESMEE POV

I looked at the black and white screen in horror. It was true. I was _pregnant_. My heart stopped for a millisecond, and then picked up at a rate that sounded like a constant hum in my chest, a roar in my ears. I felt dizzy as I leaned against the stall, my hand pressed against it for support. I gripped the handle, my knuckles white, until I heard a moaning grind and it snapped off in my hand.

I simply looked at it, shuddering. I felt another wave of nausea and was thankful to be in the restroom. I got sick, and then knelt, gasping. My eyes were watery, my hands shaking violently. No way. No _freaking _way.

I hadn't thought it possible. But then again, with my birth, I was a fool to think so. Mom had me with Dad, a human and a vampire. Which made me, Renesmee, the half-human, half-vampire.

So what was inside me right now? Vampire? Wolf? Human?

It was so confusing. I sank onto my bottom, and let the back of my head hit the tarnished blue of the stall. The world spun in front of me, though it was still clear. I could see every spec of dust and certainly every profanity on the wall.

I wanted Jacob right now. I wanted him to wrap his big arms around me and hold me together from crying. But he wasn't here, so I couldn't prevent the tears that fell from my eyes. I heard soft sobs from my throat, and I looked down at my stomach. It was still flat. It looked normal. But the truth was that there was a living being inside there, all warm and nourished. I hoped.

I wiped my nose gingerly on a piece of tissue paper before exiting the stall. I stared at my reflection in the grimy mirror. My eyes were red rimmed, my nose red, and my cheeks red. I was _very_ red. I splashed my face twice with the water from the sink, and the coolness helped calm my nerves.

_Pregnant, pregnant…_

I walked out of the bathroom, my long hair swinging behind me. As usual, I received many looks, mostly from men. I just walked as fast as normal for human activity, staring straight ahead – right to the door.

Outside, the dark had begun to lighten up. I looked at the crack of purple light, my eyes wetting again. I knew Mom would want me to come home now. But I couldn't. Not without seeing Jacob.

I got in the silver Volvo and turned the radio off. I wasn't in any mood to listen to music. Instead, I rolled my window down and let my face lean into the breeze. It cleared my head, if anything.

La Push was nearing, and I slowed down on the bumpy dirt road, my heart fluttering again like a frantic butterfly. I saw Jake's house and sped up a little, wanting badly to be near him.

The lights were off, and I parked quietly in their short driveway. Turning off the engine, I snuck up to the kitchen window. It was barren, no sign of Billy's chair or Jake. Silently, I ran to the back, where Jake's room was. I could see him, limply lying on the bed, his feet hanging over. Sadly, he no longer fit in his old bed the way he used to.

I slowly opened his window. It opened with ease, and no noise came out. Inhaling, I jumped in. My feet didn't make a sound on the floor as I landed. I walked over to Jake's side, and looked at his face.

It was very innocent, his eyes closed, his full mouth turned down in a frown, his black hair spraying over the pillow. With a deep breath, I shook him slightly.

"Jake… Jacob," I whispered in his ear. He groaned and rolled over. He lifted his fists to his eyes and rubbed at them. "Jake."

He jumped, his charcoal eyes flying open. He looked at me and then relaxed. "Nessie, you scared the freak out of me." He confessed. Then he studied my face. "What's up, Ness?" He asked softly, and then pulled me onto his legs. I closed my eyes briefly, and then looked at him.

"Jake… I-I just found out something." I began in a quivering voice. Jake stroked my hair as he often did, listening. "What?"

"I found out that I'm –,"

The door banged open.

"Jacob Black, Renesmee! Get out here, _now_!"

Crap. Dad was here.

_Is Edward going to kill Jake? I sure hope not XD. LOVE IT? ReViEw PlEaSe!!!!! _


	6. Killer!

_Kay guys, here's the thing. Everything on my computer is goofing up due to this site. So if I can't reply to your review, I'm sorry. Something weird is going on. It says I only wrote 3 stories when in fact I wrote five going on six. So once again, sorry… but do enjoy anyway, cuz I like knowing that people are reading my stories!!!_

RENESMEE POV

"Oh no!" I moaned. I heard Billy get out of bed, and the roll of his wheelchair came shortly after. Jake helped me up, and we walked out into the hallway, which was now lit. Billy was squinting, looking puzzled and chagrined.

"Edward, what are you doing barging into my home? _Nessie?_ Somebody should explain before I get real mad." Billy demanded. He sent Jake a reproving look, and Dad an irritated one.

Dad's bronze hair shined in the light, his golden eyes furious. "You bastard." He growled at Jake. Jake pushed me behind him protectively. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Billy wheeled over to us, listening with his 'mice ears'.

Dad hissed, taking a stride forward. "What am I talking about? You have conceived a child with Renesmee. She's _pregnant_!" He spat, and took another long stride until he was standing right in front of Jacob, looking up to him. I flinched and held him tightly, afraid and nauseated.

Jacob's face turned a slight green, and his russet skin paled. He weakly stumbled, as if he were about to faint. "Oh my, God." He whispered. Billy's eyes widened, his face reddening. "_I knew it was a bad idea! I knew something was going to happen!_" He shouted at Jacob. "Yet I put it in the past. Now we can't because you got Nessie _pregnant_!"

I cringed into Jake, trying to hide behind him. At the same time, I spoke in a tiny voice, "Stop, it's not Jake's fault!"

But they all but ignored me. Dad shook his head in disgust. "It's _much_ worse than that, Billy. Renesmee nearly _killed_ Bella during pregnancy. What is this child? Is it going to kill her too?" He hissed. Then he looked at me a little softer, as I absorbed this.

I began to shake violently, and so did Jake. I felt woozy again, and took a step back. "_Kill_?" I whispered. I'd faced death before. Did I face it again?

I flew to the bathroom, where I got sick again – this time from horror. I heard Jacob jog down the hallway and then his hot hands pulled my hair gently from my face. Dad followed, and so did Billy. The wheels on hardwood were fast and furious.

"Renesmee. We're going home." Dad said sternly as I washed my face. Swallowing hard, I walked timidly to Dad. His ice hands pulled me behind him so that now I was staring at Jacob's face instead of his. Jake's face was tight and mortified. "Nessie…," He choked out. "I'm sorry -,"

"Damn right you're sorry!" Dad roared. I'd never seen him yell like this. He was always quieter. Now, his eyes were smoldering, his top lip curled into a vicious snarl.

Then, through the open door, came Mom, Alice, and Carlisle. Alice immediately grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back. I followed obediently, frightened of Dad's reaction. But if he were to hurt Jake, I would die myself.

Alice kept her cold arms around me, her baby doll face intense. I let her hold me back – for now.

Mom went to Dad, and pulled on his arm. "Edward…," She cautioned quietly. Carlisle was grim, but his face showed nothing. "Edward. You'll regret it. We need to go see Renesmee's condition." He said.

Dad didn't break eye contact with Jacob. "You _will _regret it if this ends… badly." He said after hesitation. He sounded deadly. Jake paled more. "I'll take care of it myself," He choked out. "You won't need to worry." Then he turned to me, his eyes still mortified. "Nessie, I am so terribly, horribly -,"

Dad turned around with Mom. "We get it, _dog_," He hissed.

"Come on, Nessie," Alice breathed in my ear. I turned with her, and walked into the cool morning. Now, red stripes painted the sky.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I want to see Jacob." I whispered. I felt Alice's arms squeeze knowingly around me, and Mom grew closer, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Jake!" I shouted to the house. He stood at the frame with his hands in his hair, looking something like, oh, I don't know, _insane_. He stared at me and mouthed the words, _I'll come later. I'm sorry._

_Is this baby dangerous to Nessie? What will Renesmee do? _

_LOVE IT? ReViEw!_


	7. Tests

_Hello again, OMG I am so THRILLED that people like my story so much. I should be able to reply to reviews now by email, I hope, so everything should be okay. Special thanks to my faithful reviewers!!! Enjoy!_

RENESMEE POV

I'd established so far that I was in danger. Mom and Dad held me close to them as we ran through the woods. I felt the wind push my tears away, and I sniffled quietly.

"You'll be okay, Renesmee." Mom said soothingly. She placed a comforting hand on my back as we reached the cottage.

"Bella, we need to get her to my room." Carlisle said. I looked at his calm, beautiful face. His golden eyes were soft as they looked at me, his mouth grim with the situation.

"Okay," Mom replied, and we passed my little home by the pond. It was dawn now, and the red lines now had blue lines behind them in the sky.

When we reached the house, Carlisle opened the door. We all trailed through like ghosts, into the room full of anxious people. Rosalie wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, Nessie." She breathed.

I hugged back, closing my eyes tightly. "I could _die?_" I whispered. Rose tensed with me. "We won't let it happen, Nessie."

I was pulled away by gentle hands, and Mom held me in a loose embrace. Her pale face was even paler with anxiety. I held a hand to her face, apologizing, letting her know how I felt. Her face shifted to that of fear and pain. "Don't worry, Ness," She said, and we ran upstairs to Carlisle's room.

He had dragged out a table. I could smell the human blood slightly from the last user – Mom. She seemed to tighten beside me, and I remembered my first memories of her. Brown eyes just like mine, long brown hair, drenched in blood. Love in those distant eyes, and then she was gone from me.

Would I be the same way? If I ended up giving birth, would _my _brown eyes be looking up in love, or fright, as I fought to stay alive? Would _my_ baby be taken from me?

_No. _Suddenly, I felt the urge to protect. Whatever was inside me was a life form. Made of Jacob and my genes. It would be precious, and most likely the first of it's species.

I wasn't so sure I wanted it out of me.

I subconsciously pressed my palm to my stomach. It still felt soft and normal, and I couldn't process that I really had something in me.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked as he pulled another large machine out. A sonogram.

I swallowed. "Sick. Shaky. But I can't diverse what is fear and what is physical." I answered in a quivering voice. Dad surprisingly came over to me.

"Well, I'm going to check quickly with the sonogram." He murmured as he lifted up my shirt to bare my tummy. I was confused. "You can't see a baby this quickly." I said. "It won't show up."

Carlisle smiled ruefully. "It does when you have good eyesight."

Oh. Right. Vampirism and all that.

He rubbed a jelly substance all over my stomach, and then moved it slowly over it. I watched the screen, hoping to see something unusual. I didn't. I was both relieved and disappointed.

"Ah. Right there, Edward." Carlisle muttered. He pressed his finger to a small spot on the screen. Dad moved in. "It looks – normal." He said in a gruff voice. I looked over, and was frightened at what I saw. A face that looked as if it had been set on fire. When he caught me looking, he returned to looking expressionless.

I hadn't realized Emmett had entered. Mom turned around and gave him a look, and he raised his hands in denial. "It was only fun to pick on _you_." He said reasonably. He came over and grabbed my hand. His buried mine, and the cold skin felt good on my hot skin. We had grown quite attached since my birth. He was my comedian. One time, when we went hunting, he pounced on a grizzly bear right in front of me. I had shrieked, and he had just laughed and told me to try it. So, when the next deer came by, I pounced like a wild animal (aka, Emmett) and flew at it. What a mess. Alice had been very mad about the ruined clothes and Bella had been absolutely appalled at Emmett for making me try such a barbaric way.

Carlisle hemmed and hawed until I heard Edward sigh in relief. My free hand had left dents in the metal bed, and I had begun to rip a sheet with anxiety.

"Renesmee," He addressed me. He looked confused. "I won't know for sure for another couple of weeks… but this looks like a natural pregnancy.

Dead silence.

_So is Jacob free of murder charges by Edward? Is Renesmee safer than Bella had been? I'll update soon as long as I get lots of ReViEwS!!!!_


	8. Naughty

_Thanks to my reviewers! Enjoy!!!_

RENESMEE POV

I couldn't believe it. Tears started forming at the corners of my eyes again. "I'm pregnant in a healthy way?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged with a smile. "It looks like it."

Slowly, I faced my parents. They both looked a lot less worried and a lot angrier.

"Jacob got my eight year old daughter pregnant." Dad said monotone. "I still ought to kill him."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't!" I said. He turned his smoldering eyes to me. "No, you're right. But he still deserves torture." He said. Then he took a deep breath. "Rose, go get Jake on the phone and tell him the news."

Rosalie snarled. "How about _you_ call him?" She growled. He frowned. "I want to talk to Nessie."

"So do I."

"I'll do it," Carlisle threw in before a fight could start, and ran down the stairs.

Dad turned to me. "So we'll help get it out today," He started. "I don't think it will be hard, so we'll try to put you to sleep."

I gasped. "No!" I cried. I grabbed my abdomen gently. "No, no, _no_!"

He looked absolutely stunned. Then he recovered and put on that strict dad expression he often wore. "Yes, Renesmee. What if it becomes dangerous? We're getting it out."

"No, we're not." I said right back. "He's mine."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "I agree with Renesmee. She may be young, technically, but she is more mature than most adult humans. Probably more mature than Jacob."

It was Rose. I looked up at her, and she was giving Dad the meanest look. Mom had her lips pursed. She said nothing.

"Oh well! It's dangerous! What am I going to do this time if she's in danger? No one has ever tried to make a half breed a full breed. Do you want me to test that theory,_ Rose_?" Dad said, getting right into her face. She calmly blinked. "Carlisle said it looked like a safe pregnancy."

"It's too early to know for sure."

"Then it's too early for you to consider such drastic measures."

I had to admit Rose was putting up a good fight. I leaned into her, because all of a sudden I felt kind of dizzy. This was so strange. So very_, very_ strange.

Dad closed his eyes, and counted to ten under his breath. Rosalie squeezed me comfortingly.

"Dad. I'm sorry." I whimpered. All of a sudden, the only thing I could think about was the fact that I was pregnant. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He opened his eyes and was right next to me then, he hugged me tightly in his slender, cold arms. "I'm sorry too, Nessie. I just want what's best for you."

I began to cry, and I felt another pair of cold arms wrap around my shoulders. I let my head fall on Mom's shoulder, and cried out everything.

I realized everyone had left us alone in Carlisle's room. I could hear Carlisle reassuring Jake on the phone downstairs. I wiped my eyes and sniffed. Then I stayed still in their soothing arms, just taking everything in.

It had happened, so I was going to have to deal with it, no question.

So, I went totally calm.

"Mom, I need to discuss this with Jake," I said slowly, carefully, sitting upright on the floor. The table was gone, the machine slid over near the closet.

"Nessie," Dad started, but Mom put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward." She cautioned. Dad's jaw twitched. "Bella," he started, but she narrowed her eyes at him. "_Edward_."

I'd never seen Mom be this stubborn with Dad. But now, Dad looked totally helpless. "For ten minutes, Renesmee." He sighed. I nodded once and stood up. Before they decided to follow, I ran down the stairs to go to Carlisle.

"…she's fine. Yes, yes, she's right here. She wants to talk to you," Carlisle said into the phone, and handed it off to me.

"Hello?" I said.

Then he started.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We'll get it out of you, I promise, and then it'll be normal again and we'll never have another problem and… and…," I let him get it out before calmly saying, "I want to keep the baby."

It was silent on the other end. "But… Nessie." I could tell by the pain in his voice he was remembering Mom and her pregnancy.

"Carlisle said it was a safe pregnancy, Jakey." I said slowly. It took a second for his hyperventilating to slow. "Can we talk about this in private? Can you come over?"

I bit my lip. "I don't think Dad's up to that right now." I said. I heard a half snort. "I feel horrible, and I deserve anything, but this is our… baby. I deserve to get into it."

"What if he won't let me come?"

Another short pause. "I don't know. You really don't think he'll let you?"

"Not alone."

He sighed. "Then I s'pose you'll have to bring him," he breathed. I closed my eyes and cupped my hand around the receiver.

"Twelve o'clock," I whispered, and hung up right then.

He knew what that meant.

I was going to sneak out tonight.

_So how is Nessie going to sneak out? Is that even possible with vampire parents who never sleep and have the strange need to stay together right at the cottage? Especially with Edward in his overprotective state. Keep watching for an update, and as usual:_

_ReViEw!!!!_


	9. Dad vs Nessie

_As always, I am so happy people like this! Hey, just to let you know, this chapter is gonna be a little fun. __**I've decided to make it a competition. At the end of this chapter, YOU get to decide what happens next**__. Just send me a review saying what should happen (trust me, I'll leave it open), and then I'll pick the best one and make it into Chapter… 10, is it? I don't know XD So read and decide and ReViEw! Enjoy!_

I scowled at the floor. Damn mind reading. Dad had now grounded me on top of everything, so now it was going to be that much harder to sneak out.

I had made the mistake of even _telling _Jake. I should have just snuck out.

"No, I would have caught you," Dad said. I frowned. "Couldn't you go hunt or something? If I'm stuck here, why can't Mom atleast watch me?" Dad turned super-serious. "I'm just fine, thank you. Besides, Bella will let you go, I know it."

I found anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach, knotting it together. "Well, she's being better about this than _you._" I muttered. I heard the shift in Dad's position. "Excuse me?" He asked angrily. "I'm being damn right about this!"

I shook my head. "I'm distressed here, Dad, and I'm sick of you getting all angry over every thing. You are over-protective."

He lost it. Just then, Mom came in. She gave dad a cautionary look like usual. But he was far over the line. He snapped. "If you hadn't gone and fucked Jacob we wouldn't _be_ in this mess!" He bellowed.

I felt tears in my eyes and bent by the blow. Too upset to think of a comeback, I backed slowly into the kitchen.

"Nessie," Bella whispered. I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Dad's face turned into that of horror. "Renesmee, I shouldn't have said that… come here and let's talk about this." He said. I shook my head sharply, tears flying off my face. "NO!" I shrieked. The stress was getting to me already. A sob racked my whole frame. "I'm not sneaking out, now, _Dad_," I shouted.

He took a quick step forward, but I backed up faster. "I'm just going to _leave_!"

I ran as fast as I could out the door, running so hard that I could feel trees slapping across my face. It would have helped if my eyes were open, but right now they were squeezed tightly as I ran.

_Alright. This was short, I know, but I needed to leave it open for a bunch of different things. So make sure you review a lot to tell me what should happen next. You're idea must be in by August 3__rd__, 12:00am to count, as I'll be writing it the 4__th__ or 5__th__. So good luck! ReViEw!_


	10. Mom Takes Control

_Wow… I never got very many ideas, but the ones I got were wonderful, so what I'm going to do is use stuff from 2 of the long ones I got. So please Enjoy and tell me if it's any good. I'm going to start with a small paragraph in Bella's point of view, and then I'll get beck to Nessie._

BELLA POV

I couldn't believe it. Renesmee flew through out the door, and it slammed shut. Edward was starting after her, but I placed a rough hand on his shoulder. "You went too far, Edward," I said sharply. He looked mildly chagrined still, but mostly upset. "She will never trust you if you get angry and yell like that."

He grimaced. "We need to get her…," He started, but I cut him off. "Before she goes to Jake?" I asked angrily. I loved Edward very much. But sometimes, his anger could get the best of him. "She _needs _to see him. She's very upset and what she needs is some support!" I said. Edward wasn't angry anymore. He took a deep breath.

"What if I don't support this?" He whispered. I looked at him, surprised by the change of emotion. He did that a lot. After a short pause, he continued painfully. "I've had to deal with this before, Bella. It's something I don't want to happen again. If this baby turns out to be dangerous, we need to get it out of her."

I frowned. "That _is_ her decision. You know as well as I do you won't _make_ her do _anything_. This is her baby, and it's her and Jake who need to make the decisions."

He closed his eyes and sank into a chair. "I'm a horrible father." He breathed. He sat like a frozen man in the chair, his face buried in his hands. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I knelt down and pried his hands off his face, only to bring them to my lips and softly kiss them.

"Stop. I don't deserve that," He groaned, and pulled his hands back gently. I pulled them back anyway, because it was what he needed most. "You _are_ protective, Edward." I said quietly. "You _are _a little angry." I brought his hands up to my face, letting them trail down my cheek. "But you are a wonderful father."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She's headed to Jake's. I heard it in her mind before she ran away." He then looked seriously at me. "Bella, could you be the one to talk to her there? I'm afraid if I go, Jacob will be a little too easy a target."

Worried about Jake's health, I nodded. "But we need to give her some time. Maybe she and Jake will work out something between themselves."

RENESMEE POV

I ran blindly through the woods. It was dark now, and I was surprised not to hear my parents following me.

It was stupid to let Dad get to me like that. He was just really stressed – almost as stressed as me. I shouldn't have run away crying. The tears didn't stop though. I kept running, hoping that no one would follow me. I headed to a place that would hopefully welcome me.

In another 2 minutes, I crossed the La Push border, and the smell of wolf was comforting. I ran faster, in a hurry to get into Jake's arms.

The house approached, and I slowed enough to stop right at the door. A light was on now. I swallowed, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The sound of Billy's wheelchair wheels made me shift uncomfortably. He might not want me in his house.

But the door opened, and Billy sat there, looking all concerned. "Hello, Nessie. I think you and Jake should talk." He put a slight difference on the word _talk_. I was confused until he said, "I'm heading over to Sue's. I want you two to _behave_." He gave me another worried look, and then a stern one, before he wheeled out.

Before I had time to say anything, he was wheeling down the dark road. I turned to walk in, but I felt binding arms surround me in a famous bear hug. "Nessie, I'm sorry. I've been acting as if this is too out of my league. It is, but I'm going to help you."

I hugged back now. Tears still streamed quietly down my face, but now at the sign of comfort. Jake pulled me in and somehow shut the door while still cradling me.

We fell on his old red couch and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Did you sneak out?" Jacob asked. I sighed. "No. Dad and I got in a fight." I said, and came dangerously close to tears again, though they had almost stopped.

"Are you okay? Forget that… it was an idiotic question." I laughed slightly, and it came out kind of tear-choked. "It was."

Jacob rubbed my back. "You'll be alright, Nessie. We can get it out of your stomach, and then we can catch a movie." I moaned. "Why does everyone assume I want this baby out?"

Jake paused in the center of my back, and then kept going. "I just thought maybe you were scared." He confessed. "I thought you wouldn't want a baby yet. Or ever."

I grimaced into his shoulder. "What did you think? I wouldn't want to be a mother _ever_? Jake, I was planning on a child someday, just not now."

"Then why not wait?" He asked. "Why not get this baby out, and then we can have a baby… in the future." The words were starined, and I knew he wasn't into that either.

I heaved a sigh. "I don't believe in abortion. I think Mom doesn't either." He lightly kissed my hair, and I leaned back to look at him. His black eyes were protective and deeply involved. They held me in a long, concerned gaze. I looked away after a few moments, embarrassed. "You are just like your mother," He said quietly. "I love how you blush."

That only made me blush harder. "Jake, stop," I said. He wrapped me in a one armed hug. "I'm sorry. I can't help it that I love you."

I smiled at that, just to hear his husky voice saying it. "Jake, I can't go home yet." I whispered. I looked back at him. He smiled. "You're always welcome here… though, we may be in different rooms." He said awkwardly. Billy probably wouldn't like us in the same room, now.

"Thanks. I'm taking a stand against Dad. I need some time with you. Besides, what have you been eating lately?" I asked. He laughed suddenly. "Mac'n'cheese. The kind you can throw in the microwave." He replied. Then he stopped and looked at me. "I burned it."

We stared at each other for a seemingly-long second before we both burst out laughing. "Mom and Dad taught me to cook. How about I make you dinner?"

He grinned. "I already ate black Mac."

_So, I couldn't pick from the three ideas I got. I'm going to mix them together within the next couple of chapters, so thanks to the reviewers who gave me ideas. And thanx to anyone who ReViEwS in general! Keep up the good work, guys!_


	11. No Abortion

_Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bunch of lazy attitude fogging my creative mind (XD). So anyhow, as usual, ENJOY!!!_

RENESMEE POV

We were watching a movie when Billy arrived home. Jacob turned slowly to face him from the couch, and I pressed the pause button. Billy rolled carefully toward us, his eyes guarded. He obviously had better control than the last time I'd seen him.

"Have you two worked out any… plans?" He asked in his low, gruff voice. We kind of looked at each other, before Jake answered. "We aren't going to kill the child." He said. His voice was just a little strained. "It seems to be a normal… pregnancy, so as long as that's the fact, I s'pose we'll work out something."

Billy looked slightly disappointed. "You two didn't want the fetus removed?" He asked. I shook my head. "As much as I would like everything to be normal, I will always wonder what my child would look like, what it would be like. I don't like abortion."

He sighed deeply, slumping in his chair. "It's your choice." He said, and went to roll away, but Jake spoke up. "Nessie doesn't want to go home yet. Could she stay here? With us?" He asked permission, but I knew he would let me stay anyway, even with a no answer.

But surprisingly, Billy agreed. "If you get permission, you may. Just sleep in the bed with Jake." Jake and I let our jaws drop. Billy took note of that and said stiffly, "I trust you. Besides, you can't inflict too much more damage into this situation."

Embarrassed, I hid part of my face in Jake's shirt. "Bella's here," Jacob said. He listened more closely. "Come in Bells," He said at a normal tone. The door soon opened, and Mom came in quietly. She looked at me with a quick smile, and then shut the door.

"Edward isn't coming?" Jacob asked. Mom shook her head. "He's not ready." She said quietly. Jake nodded understandingly.

Billy looked at us, and said, "I'm getting some sleep. You guys can go out, if you want some privacy." We watched as he rolled down the hallway and pushed open his door. Soon, he disappeared behind it.

We went outside, and Mom looked at me. "I'd like to bring you to the meadow, if you don't mind. Would you come too, Jake?" Since she was letting Jake come, I agreed. "I guess," I replied. Jacob gave me a quick glance not to follow, though I'd seen him naked before. He was trying to make it more comfortable for Mom, I assumed.

He went into the bushes, and I heard a bunch of rustling, and a rip as he transformed. Instead of Jacob coming out, a huge, russet wolf stalked out, blending in slightly with the night. His black eyes glittered, and he walked over to me.

"Let's get out of here," Mom said. We began to run, Mom on my left, Jake on my right. It was quiet except for the usual night sounds and Jacob's breathing. I was quiet though I breathed more than a normal human.

In the matter of minutes, we broke through the trees into a large meadow, which was alive with the night. We sat in the middle, and Mom sat quickly by me. Jacob had stopped in the woods, and now walked out in his sweats, with no shirt on. He was soundless as he joined us in the swaying grass.

"Have you guys been… planning?" Mom asked tentatively, carefully avoiding any anger points. We nodded. "We aren't getting rid of the baby," I said. Mom sighed. "I could have just guessed that. You and I both wouldn't kill a child for that reason." She said. She pulled me closer, so that I leaned on her shoulder.

"Dad was just angry, Nessie. He would never say that unless he had finally cracked. In fact, I have _never_ heard him swear." I nodded. The tears were at a stand still, and I didn't plan to get into them again. "I just want to forget it, Mom," I said, and pressed a hand to her cheek to prove the pain of the conversation. Obediently, she didn't speak of that, but of something else. "When you get home, we'll have a family meeting, okay? The whole family, and we'll go get ice cream for you. We'll have some fun, and find out some more about this child."

I bit my lip. "Actually… I'm not coming home tonight." I said, and then held my breath. Mom went silent as she held hers too. "Dad will behave, Ness." She breathed, finally. Jacob took my hand, and it relieved some of my stress as I continued. "I can't. Not yet, anyway. I think I'd like to stay with Jake for a while."

Mom frowned. "You need to come home, Renesmee." There was a tone of authorization in that sentence. I shook my head slowly. "I'm basically a grown… woman. Kind of. I've got my own decisions to make, no matter what you say."

She looked taken aback. I never usually spoke like that. "You aren't a grown-up quite yet, baby." She said. I tried to condemn my anger as I spoke coolly. "Would you consider yourself a grown-up?" I asked. She looked puzzled, but nodded. "Well then, you had me when you were 18 or so. Now, I'm almost equivalent to that age. Aren't _I_ grown up enough to make my own choices?"

Mom thought that over for a second. "I guess you do." She stood up in a flash of white. Her face was a little disappointed and a little hurt. "I guess it just isn't right. We didn't get many child days with you." She spoke of Dad and her. I nodded sadly. "I know. I'm sorry for this whole mess."

She nodded to show she understood, and then hesitated. "When are you coming home?" I didn't want to look in her eyes as I traced a line on Jake's hand and replied, "Maybe two weeks or so. I was wondering if you'd bring me some clothes? And my Tubby?" Mom had to grin at that one. I hadn't talked or looked at Tubby for a while. It had been a first year gift from Dad, and it was a big stuffed bear I'd named Tubby. I felt the sudden urge to have it with me.

"Yeah, I'll send it down." She said. She kissed my lightly on the forehead, her cold lips brushing my hot skin. "I hope you come home soon, Nessie." She said. I didn't reply, and she ran into the forest, leaving Jake and I in the cool night.

"You okay?" Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded against his shoulder, letting myself lay limply next to him.

We simply sat there. For the longest time, I just rested my head and thought. He did the same, occasionally whispering consoling words as he rubbed my back anxiously.

Somewhere I guessed to be around one o'clock, I felt my eyes dropping. I couldn't gather the energy to tell Jacob I was falling asleep, so I ended up sleeping right next to him.

I woke up disoriented when I was gently set on the ground. I squinted through the darkness, and realized a wolf now stood before me. I was lifted gently onto a furry back, which was warm and soft. I fell asleep quickly. The last sound I heard was Jacob's breathing as we trotted through the woods back to La Push.

It was then that I felt like a child again. Which I should have been.

_A little slow, I know, but here comes the fun stuff: Next chapter – Renesmee learns that Jacob hasn't any idea how to cook (Well, she already KNEW that) and has no clothes that fit him properly. It'll hopefully be a little more light-hearted, so make sure to watch for the next chapter. Now ReViEw!!!!_


	12. The Mall

_Hey guys, glad you like my story! I thought we needed a look into Edward's mind quick, so here it is. Oh, and this is the LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE!!! ENJOY!!!_

EDWARD POV

I waited in the family room, anxiously planning my approach to Renesmee. I had blown any chance of sounding carefully concerned. I had totally blown up, and that was stupid. Now my daughter was upset which just added on to the rest of her own problems. I wanted to talk with her.

But to my astonishment, I only heard Bella coming from the woods. Alice looked slightly upset. "She wants to stay with Jake," She said. I felt my eyes widen as Bella opened the door and came in. The whole family turned to look at her from their places in the livingroom. Carlisle stood up. "She's not coming?" He asked quietly. Bella looked at me, and then shook her head slowly. "She wants to stay with Jake for a couple weeks."

I took a deep breath. "Two weeks?" I asked, clenching my fists. My eyes closed, and I felt Bella's soft hand on my shoulder. "Edward, please. I think this is good for her. We can talk later."

The anger left me. I stood up stiffly. "I plan on talking to _both _of them soon." I whispered. Rose stood up now, her face chagrined. "Give her some space, Edward!" She hissed. I looked blandly at her. Her blonde hair was as wavy and beautiful as ever, her golden eyes filled with anger. "This is something she needs to deal with."

I glared at her. "So you _want _her with Jake?" I asked. She paused, and then spoke in slow, deadly words. "I wish she would talk to us. But Jake may be better than being around you right now."

I took a long stride forward, but Bella firmly kept me in place. "We've wanted a vacation, Edward." She said, and I was so surprised by her change of conversation that I turned to face her in shock. Her gold eyes pled with mine.

"Please? We haven't had one night together since last week. Renesmee is out of the house for _two weeks_."

I caught on quickly. "You know, Bella, you haven't changed much since we got married." I said, but the anger was out of my voice and leaking into it was love. We had been so recently focused on Nessie that we hadn't had two minutes to ourselves. Not in the way Bella was speaking of.

Bella smiled, and grew so close that her face was inches below mine, her body pressed intimately to mine. No doubt, she had learned my dazzling, and was using it on me. Her large eyes fluttered preciously, nearly winning me then.

"I am vampire after all," She breathed. Her dark hair smelled _so_ flowery…

"Edward, get a room!" Emmett roared, and Jasper was slowly inching his way closer to Alice, feeling the _love_. Alice wrapped her skinny arm around his waist, and he ruffled his hand through her pixie hair.

I grabbed Bella, and she came even closer. I wanted it _now_. I loved Bella, and this would certainly keep my mind off Nessie and more on Bella. "I think we will," I replied, and Emmett roared with laughter in the corner. Bella didn't even look at him as she said, "You and Rose don't even bother to get a room."

That just made Emmett guffaw louder, until Rose grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the stairs. "Wow, she's serious!" He said, and they disappeared. Alice and Jasper shrugged, and followed them, probably to _their_ room.

I picked Bella up off her feet, and she fell into my arms easily. "Edward!" She cried, and I mentally and physically blocked out what was upstairs.

I cuddled her close to my chest. "See, I didn't change much either." I whispered, and ran out the door to our little cottage home in the woods.

RENESMEE POV

I woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. Actually, I was almost sweating. Jake had me in his arms, with his sweatpants still on. He was snoring softly, and I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I looked at my sleeping beauty and chuckled. He'd fallen asleep with his legs hanging off the edge, his feet touching the ground.

Gently, I lifted his big arm off me, and stood up. The sunlight streamed in, and I let it warm my face before bending down to lift Jake onto the bed correctly. He was still sleeping.

I tiptoed out of the room, but remembered Billy had ears like a mouse. I walked normally, and yet my feet made little noise. The house was silent, and I turned around to peak in Billy's room.

He was gone. The sheets lay in heaps on the bed, and his chair was missing. It amazed me that he could still get in his chair by himself. Strong armed, I suppose.

I decided it was definitely breakfast time. I was starving, and for once it wasn't for blood. In fact, I was absolutely famished. Then I remembered I was pregnant. Shuddering delicately, I looked through the fridge, noticing they didn't have much. I pulled out bacon, eggs, and a couple of cheese slices. I'd make *Fretta for breakfast.

I pulled a pan out of the shelve, and realized that was scarce too. Turning on the oven, I got out a bowl and began to beat the eggs.

It was a little louder then, and I heard the bed springs move in the other room. God, how old was his bed? He didn't even _fit_ in it for God's sake! I shook my head, and threw the ingredients in the pan.

Jake seemed to have fallen back into a restless sleep, because he didn't come out of the room. It wasn't until the sizzling of bacon crept through the house did I hear his feet slap against the ground.

He appeared through the hallway, slouching slightly with drowsiness. I grinned. "Breakfast? Because I'm starving."

He smiled. "Where's Dad?" He asked, coming to stand next to me. I kept sautéing the ingredients. "I don't know. I didn't look for a note yet."

I turned from the greasy bacon long enough to see him pick up a torn piece of notepad paper. "Ah. Fishing with Charlie."

That, my friend, would explain that.

When I had cooked breakfast, I gave both of us a heaping plate, and Jake dug in immediately. I took three bites, and then my stomach overturned. With my hand pressed against my mouth, I ran for the small bathroom down the hall.

Jacob was right there, holding my long hair from my face until I was finished. "Well, there's the morning sickness," He murmured. Distressed, I stood up. I was feeling fine now, besides another wave of hunger. I brushed my teeth, and decided to give the food another shot.

This time, I ate the whole thing and it stayed down. Jacob looked at me. "For a shrimp, you sure pack in the meat." He commented. I slapped him, and he rubbed the skin where I had hit. "Ow." He muttered, but then his face broke into a grin.

"Alice is here." He said. I listened carefully, and heard her faint footsteps getting closer. From the sounds of it, she was carrying something.

I stood up, pushing my chair out, and walked briskly to the cedar door. Opening it, I was greeted by a large brown suitcase. "Hi, sweetheart!" Alice said, and poked her head around the huge thing. "Heard you needed clothes!"

So Bella sent Alice. Wonderful.

I took the suitcase and set it on the floor by the door. Alice picked me up and hugged me tightly. "Are you sure you don't want to come home?" She asked, and I smelled the coffee Jacob had started. I let go of Alice. "Yeah, I'm sure. I think some time with Jake would really help."

She shrugged, and handed me a wallet. "In that case, I think you might be needing this." I opened it to find a $1,000 on the top of a large bundle of cash, and a platinum credit card. I felt my eyes open. "Alice! I'm only going to be gone for _two weeks_. I think I could live with just the credit card!"

She grinned. "You say that now. But remember, there's plenty there, so spend it as needed." With that, she laid a sweet kiss to my forehead and disappeared through the door. I watched her run until she faded into the trees. Then I shut the door, still holding the wallet full of money.

Jake had walked over, and stared wide-eyed at the cash. "I don't think I've ever _seen_ a thousand dollar bill," He muttered. I shook my head. "Only in the hands of Alice have I seen it." I added.

We looked at each other, and then I slowly closed the wallet and put it in the pouch on my suitcase.

We then got dressed. We weren't exactly hiding anything, so we used the same room. I pulled out something that looked somewhat decent from the mess of designer clothes Alice had packed me. A pair of faded flares and a tight tee shirt that showed it _all_ off.

But I watched in horror as Jake put on another pair of too-short pants and a ratty, grease stained tee shirt. It was then I realized what I could use all the cash was for. "I know what we are doing today."

Jake smiled, not understanding my revelation. "Anything you want." I was glad he said that, because I was about to suggest something he would most certainly _not_ want to accept. "Ha, ha, no take backs!" I cried. "We're going shopping!"

He shrugged. "I kind of figured you'd want to blow some of that cash on some new clothes." I shook my head, a smirk lighting my face. "No, it's going to be a shopping trip for _you_!"

Jake's face dropped, and then he shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no!" He muttered. "I'm not accepting cash."

I smiled, and grabbed his arm. "Fine then. Accept credit. You are getting some new clothes, buddy."

He tried to pull away without hurting me, but I had a steel grip on his wrist. "Let's go, Jakey." I chuckled, and pulled him so that he was right next to me.

Jake looked unsettled. "I'm supposed to be buying things for you." He said uncomfortably. I shrugged. "No need to get stereotypical." I said defensively, and we headed out the door. Jake just managed to grab the keys and lock up before we started walking down the roads of La Push. Children were beginning to come out and enjoy the day.

"Just when I thought you were like Bella."

"Shut up and walk."

"More like Alice."

"Shut up and walk."

We held hands now. Jake had resigned halfway down the driveway. "Wait, Dad won't know where we're going." He said suddenly. I tugged his frozen form on. "I've got a cell phone. We'll call him."

Jake muttered something incoherent under his breath, and then said. "Well, how do you plan to get to the mall? I think the rule still stands. No shirt? No shoes? No service."

I snorted. "That's at McDonalds. Besides, we're heading to the La Push Diner."

Jake looked puzzled. "I'm not hungry." He said, and I laughed. "No, I'm going to call Alice to see if she'll bring the Volvo."

I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial to Alice's phone. She answered on the second ring. "Already? What's up?" I smiled. "Could you bring the Volvo to La Push? At the diner? We're going shopping."

Alice squealed. "Oh, you've finally inherited a _fashion_ sense!" I heard Bella slap her, and she muttered something not so feminine under her breath. "Edward went somewhere. If you are super careful, you can drive the Porche."

I grinned, clapping. "Great! See you in a few!" I shut the phone.

"Since when can you drive?" Jake asked. I grinned devilishly. "I haven't."

Jake paused, and then continued thoughtfully. "I think I might drive this time." I groaned. "Come on Jake, let me drive!"

He hesitated as we neared the diner. "I guess I could teach you a couple of things." He sighed finally, and we headed for a bench outside. I pulled my fist down in a gesture of victory.

He rolled his eyes as we sat, and put his arm around my shoulder. "If that's what makes you happy…,"

In about ten minutes, Alice drove in with the flashy yellow Porche. Jacob looked at it with his usual envy, but also a sort of curious ecstasy at the thought of being _in_ the extravagant car.

Alice got out. "I'll run home. You two have fun shopping."

She threw me the keys, and I grabbed them instantaneously. She was about to go toward the trees when she paused and looked down at Jake's shoes. "You should really get some Vans or something," She suggested. Jake gave her a look and she looked unaffected. "Just a suggestion," She said, and headed into the woods.

I got in the drivers seat, something I'd done only in Edward's Volvo. The Porche was bigger, and plenty more complex. I turned it on and contently sighed with the purr of the engine. "I love cars."

Jacob chuckled. "You know that's the only reason I date you," He teased. "The cars." I hit him playfully. "Nice."

I began to drive out, and it was fairly smooth, until we actually got on the dirt road. I almost hit a tree. "Dammit, Nessie!" Jake gasped, as we nearly avoided being squished into a tree. "Slow down or I'm taking the wheel!" I inched closer to eighty. "There."

Wed rove kind of like that to the mall.

Inside, it was air conditioned and pleasant. I grabbed Jake's hand as he tried to back out. "No. You need this." I pulled out my platinum. "Little buddy, I need you."

The first store we hit was Hollister. Inside, the scent was very expensive. So were the clothes. "Nessie, why don't we go to Old Navy?" He moaned, letting a price tag drop from a well-made polo shirt.

I grinned, picking the polo shirt up. "We'll get there. These are the awesome stores. We do these first."

He muttered, "Old Navy is decent."

I chuckled.

After about three hours, we'd stopped at nearly every good clothing store. Jake was carrying bags of clothes, and so was I. "Ness, this is plenty enough. No, wait, it's _too_ much," He said from somewhere behind the Old Navy bag. "You got to go to Old Navy," I declared. "I let you look at the clearance. You are absolutely in budget."

We'd spent maybe 3,000 dollars. Oops.

"Well, you know what? I'm hungry. Let's catch a movie and get some lunch." Jake suggested. I nodded. "Alright, let's go put the bags in the car. Head down this way, we haven't visited it yet, and it's close to the car."

"Sure, sure."

We were getting plenty of 'you must be freaking rich' looks, but I ignored them and looked at some of the stores.

Debs, Rue 21, Gertrude Hawk…

I froze, and Jacob had to take a step back. I looked into a baby store, and my heart fluttered.

"Do you want to visit?" Jake whispered. He knew what I was feeling. I slowly looked at the older women in the store and nodded. "I think maybe we should." I said.

Inside, it smelled like… well, clothes and baby powder. I looked down at my flat stomach, and swallowed. "Where are we going to put it? What is it? A he or a she?" I began to feel panic.

Jake put his arm gently against mine, unable to console me with the millions of bags he held. "Why don't we just catch the movie?" He asked. I nodded now. All of a sudden, I felt as if it had gone downhill.

"Let's go."

_I know it was much longer than any of my stories or chapters. So, was it good? I felt like I had to stop _somewhere_, so it didn't end the way I'd expected. Either way, I hope you liked it. ReViEw!!!!_


	13. Rattle

_Thank you for all my reviewers! Two announcements: _

_1.) I have a new poll up for those Twilight fans. I'm curious; would you date Rob Pattinson (the actor who plays Edward)? Make sure to cast your votes!_

_2.) A great writer I just recently met named __**xoxomusicnwritingxoxo **__is new on FanFiction, and she has an awesome story called __**Leaving Me Speechless**__. It's great, and I would definitely suggest it to anyone that loves Twilight and loves Nessie!_

_Okay, I think that's it, and I just wanted to let you know, this chapter is in Jacob's point of view. _

JACOB POV

We watched some sort of movie Nessie wanted to see. I was only concerned for her, so I didn't care.

We watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and for the first couple of minutes I was really keeping an eye out on Ness. Her small face was troubled, her chocolate brown eyes deep in thought. I faked a yawn and put my arm around her shoulders. She just looked over and smiled, something that pleased me to no end. Leaning in, she looked back to the screen.

Eventually, we got into the movie, laughing at the funny parts. The best was the end, when I actually jumped. It was one of those really quiet moments when you know something is coming, but you can't control yourself when it does, either jumping out of your socks or screaming.

After the movie, we walked out with our sodas. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked, taking a deep sip. I was grateful, because she'd let me buy the soda myself.

I was beginning to feel a little more like the girl than the guy. I couldn't afford nice things for Nessie, so she went out and bought me clothes. I felt horrid, really. I planned on telling her that, to remind her I was the man and _I_ was supposed to get her nice things.

She puzzled over my question as we exited the theater. "What do you feel like?" She asked. I sighed. "I think you should pick," I said more insistently. No way was I going to pick this out. I would pay for the meal too.

"How about the Chinese place?" She suggested. I shrugged. They had reasonable prices there. "Why not."

I ordered some sort of noodles and spicy chicken. I'd never had Chinese, but it smelled delicious. Renesmee had picked an order of chicken and an egg roll. We fought for a while over who would pay, and Nessie ended up winning due to an imatient cook. We went to sit at a public table to eat.

"I've been getting strange appetites recently. I've always liked chicken and eggs, but suddenly it seems necessary." Renesmee said as she chewed on a piece of sweet and sour chicken. Her brown eyes rested on my black ones as she spoke.

"I'm sure it's just due to the baby." I felt as if I should speak normally about my own child, but as I said it an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach jolted me.

Nessie nodded. "You're probably right." Her face paled more, her cheeks lost more of its rosy color when she spoke about the baby.

"Ness, we don't need to worry about it for a while longer." I said soothingly. My heart broke when I saw her this way. "Hopefully not for a couple months."

She didn't answer, so I slowly started eating again. After two bites, she answered in a soft-spoken voice.

"I want to visit that baby store again."

I looked up with a noodle hanging out of my mouth. "Nessie, I don't think that's such a good idea…," I started, but she held up her slender hand. "Jake, I need to see what I'm up against, okay?" She whispered. I stared into her deep eyes for another long second before I nodded. This was her choice and I was sure it was hard for her. If she thought she could handle it, I'd give it a shot.

She was strong.

Now I just had to wonder if _I _was strong enough.

When we'd walked in before the movie, my heart had been so loud. I figured Ness would probably hear it, most likely over her own pounding heart. But if she had, she said nothing.

We finished shortly, and tossed the trash. I held her hand tightly, relieved that we had dropped the bags off in the Porche. I hoped desperately no one tried to steal it – it was just a little flashy in the crowd of dull colored cars. The only other car that had any of my respect was a Ford that had a flame job and tinted windows.

As we neared the store, I squeezed her hand gently, wordlessly saying, _you can still turn back_. But she just walked a bit faster, to let me know she was going to do it. My tough little girl.

When we were outside the store, I looked inside. There were women who's stomachs poked out, old women with grandchildren, and parents with a baby in a car seat walking around the store. I felt too young to be doing this.

But, with a deep breath, Nessie and I walked in. The instant mood change was prudent. We looked at each other, and stiffened. "I guess we don't know what we're looking for," She said in a low voice. I looked around. "Well… I guess we could start in the neutral section… since we don't know the gender."

She agreed, and we walked slowly and deliberately to the isle, passing several strange looks. The other mothers' were wondering why we were here, or they were judging our appearances. Compared to me, Nessie looked like a child, which she happened to be. Just very mature.

She inched closer as we walked, heading towards the isle I'd mentioned.

We looked on the shelves. On them, were baby powder, diapers, rattles, bibs, and other cute items. I was looking at a particularly colorful bib that read, _I'm just like my dad – cars and trucks are my thing._

It could be a possibility. If we knew what was really inside Nessie.

"Jake… we have to get this."

I was surprised by the change of mood. I looked over at Nessie, who was holding a rattle. It was colorful, and it had baby wolves running across it. I looked at Nessie's face and almost hugged her there.

Her chocolate eyes were softly looking at the rattle, her finger tips tracing the wolf pattern. I knew what she was thinking.

"I really want to get this for the baby, Jake," She pled. I bent down to look at her face, which had tears in them. Whether they were due to mood changes or the sentimental value of the rattle I had no clue. She slowly looked at me, and I leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I would never say no, Nessie," I whispered once I let our lips part. I refused to look at the people staring around us.

Blushing, she looked down. "I think that's all I want for today, Jake," She breathed. I nodded, and we started toward the counter.

When we reached the cashier, Nessie reached into her wallet. "Let me just get the card…," She murmured. But after the lunch incident, I had the money ready. I handed it to the woman at the counter.

She just looked at me, and then to Nessie. "Er… okay, your change is one dollar and three cents." She said, and dropped the change into my palm. "Have a nice day."

As we walked out, Nessie slapped my arm. "Why'd you do that? I was going to pay!" She hissed. Just like her momma.

I calmly replied. "Because of lunch."

She sighed, and looked at me. "Now I have to repay you." She complained. I shook my head. "No, no you don't."

Her face lit. "Oh! A cell phone!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened and I grabbed her arm. "No."

We walked out of the mall, her trailing along, complaining about my lack of shopping knowledge.

I looked at her. "Since when have you been a shop-a-holic? If you aren't careful, you'll turn out like Alice."

"Shut up and walk."

_If you liked it, make sure to review! And remember to vote and check out __**xoxomusicnwritingxoxo**__'s story, __**Leaving Me Speechless**_

_ReViEw!!! _


	14. SURPRISE!

_HEYA GUYS!!! This chapter is about three weeks later, so this is about a month and a half into the pregnancy. Renesmee is now at home, with her family, and Carlisle is about to do another ultrasound. ENJOY!!!_

NESSIE POV

I held Jake's hand. "You are about to see our baby," I told him quietly.

He squeezed my hand gently. "I know, Ness."

Carlisle had the machine going. I was a little frightened, because Carlisle said my stomach was a little larger than before. Wasn't it too early for that? But I had to remind myself I was getting myself into something possibly stupid.

The gel substance on my stomach felt cold, as he moved it around. He was moving it slowly, carefully, his professional golden eyes appraising the black and white screen.

I felt his hand pause on the side of my stomach, and my throat clenched. "What is it?" Mom asked, and immediately came to my side to hold my free hand. Edward followed and wrapped his arms stiffly around her.

"Hold on…," Carlisle said, and we waited in silence as the screen moved.

Finally, I heard Dad gasp. I looked over in fright, because he had already read Carlisle's mind. He looked a taken aback, his somewhat-black eyes frozen on the screen. Mom gripped him tightly. "Edward, what is it?" She whispered, and her hand involuntarily squeezed my hands.

Edward couldn't answer. Shock was all over his face. Carlisle ended up replying. "Renesmee," He said. "I think you may not have a baby." He said. I felt my heart practically stop. "What?" Jake demanded. He rubbed my already warm hand anxiously. "You're telling me it was a mistake?"

Carlisle had that same confounded expression. He shook his head. "There is a baby in there. The only thing is… I see two."

I felt my heart completely stop, which caused a couple of nervous glances.

"Twins." I whispered. As my heart started again, I felt a grin spread across my face. "Jake! We're having _twins!!!_"

I hugged him close, not thinking about the brown jelly on my stomach. He laughed, obviously surprised, and let me go a little.

"Twins?" Rose said, and I could practically hear everyone's minds whirring. "Are they growing at a normal pace?"

Carlisle smiled a set of white teeth. "Pretty close. They _are _going just a bit faster than usual."

I looked at my parents, and I was embarrassed to find tears in my eyes. Dad looked at me with a bit of sadness. "You're really happy, aren't you?"

I answered honestly. Nodding, I looked down at my somewhat bumpy stomach, which I now knew contained two kids.

"I forgive you then, Jacob."

I looked up in surprise. I had already thought that Dad had forgiven Jake. But now, there was sincerity in his eyes. "She may have wanted this. I was acting arrogant."

Jake smiled, but there was real emotion in it. "Thanks, bloodsucker."

"Anytime, dog."

They actually hugged, and Rose made gagging noises while Emmett chuckled and Alice ran over. She embraced me. "I'm a great-aunt!" She squealed. But then she froze. "Oh no. I'm old!"

She ran out of the room, most likely to check her reflection out and make sure there were no wrinkles. I chuckled, and then Esme was there. She patted my shoulder. "Congratulations, Nessie," She said in her soft-spoken voice.

I grinned and hugged her. "Thanks… grandma." She grinned. We kind of joked about that. Carlisle was my grandpa and Esme my grams. Kind of funny, really.

"Hey, Jake," I said suddenly. He didn't answer, so I looked up. His eyes were hidden, but I caught a quick glimpse – long enough to realize he was trying not to cry.

I stood up, because Carlisle had cleaned me off already, and Hugged Jake. "Jake, are you sad?" I asked. Jake looked at me, and it took me a second to realize the room had emptied besides him and I. His eyes were glistening. "No, I got a spec of dust in my eye." He said defensively. I rolled my eyes and put my face in his shoulder so he couldn't see my own face. Because I could feel it contorting into teary happiness.

"That is the oldest in the book," I moaned. "Are you really sad?" I asked, and it put a damper on my happiness.

"Actually, I'm the opposite."

I smiled into his shirt. "Really?"

"Yes."

I looked up to see him blinking back the tears. They disappeared, but the ecstatic look didn't. His black eyes reflected his bliss.

I got on my tip-toes and put my lips against his warm ear. He froze as I whispered. "I love you, big guy."

He turned his head so that it was by my ear. "I love you too, silly." Then we kissed. It was long, slow and passionate. When it ended, I was sad. But then I remembered I'd been about to tell him something.

"Jake… I wonder if they have any more rattles at that infant store." I breathed, and I watched his lips curve up into a smile. "I'm sure they do."

_This was a bit short. Now, just to let you know, the next couple of chapters are going to go in time periods, because life goes on all the same for the family except for certain parts I have to add. Believe it or not, we are nearing the end. =( _

_BUT. There is a surprise in store. You'll just have to wait until the end, when I post my Disclaimer and Author's Note. Keep on reading, and a ReViEw makes my day!!!!!_


	15. Frequent Surprises, huh?

_Bonjour, mon ami! XD I like French. _

_The end is near…. So ENJOY and ReViEw!!!_

RENESMEE POV

I held Jake's hand as we walked through the baby store. It was crowded, surprisingly, and I looked through the clothes. I was happy now. It turned out my babies were healthy, and possibly normal.

It was about five months after the day I found out I carried twins. Jake and I had told Carlisle not to tell us the genders, because we wanted it to be a surprise. On top of that, we made Mom and Dad go out, so he could not read Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle was the only one who knew.

Jake and I had come up with baby names. If it was two girls, we would name them Angel and Bailey. We wanted beautiful names for our beautiful babies. If they were boys, we planned on making them Witherum and David. (Alice had complained about Witherum, who would go by the nickname Wit)

And if they were fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, we planned on using two whole different names: Lila and Henry. They were neutral names that Alice agreed with, so she was most likely rooting for a boy and a girl.

Now, I shopped with Jake, who was carrying a box that had two cribs. I looked at my stomach, as I often did. It bulged now, and I couldn't see my feet. Only three and a half months or so until the babies were due. I was so excited, that I had begun to eat like crazy. I no longer liked animal blood. I was feasting on weird things every day. Like the other day, I had a craving for sweet potatoes. No buts about it. Jake drove for an hour down to the Amish place near the edge of Forks to get the best potatoes he could buy. He's so sweet.

I also noticed, along with my other family members, that I was having very large mood swings which were coming more frequently now. I was still not happy about when we were sitting and chatting. Emmett had something about Dad and Mom's sex pattern. As usual.

But I had reacted badly, both the memory and mood swing kicking into action, and I began to weep relentlessly into Jake's arms, sobbing about how we had done that, and he had had to calm me down. Emmett still apologized. He must not have had to deal with that before, because he had a look of horror on his face when I started crying. I explained later the mood swings, and he just nodded, no comments, in case it struck again.

Other good news; Jake and I planned on moving out. Dad and Mom were reluctant to let that happen. They looked terribly sad that I was leaving them. I assured them that we had no idea where yet, so they were stuck with me for a while longer.

As for Billy, who was beginning to have trouble moving around on his own, was going to end up moving into the addition Charlie had built on his home for him. I felt a bit guilty, but I wanted a new home with Jacob.

We paid for the cribs, and walked out to the Volvo (Jake's car no longer ran, and I had nothing).

"Nessie, how would you like to go out tonight?" Jake asked casually. I grinned. "I would love that, Jake. Where do you plan on taking me?"

He smiled. There was something strangely giddy about that smile that made my stomach roll. "There's fireworks down by La Push." He said. "I was thinking maybe we could go there. The whole family is coming, and I'm sure Edward and the family would like to come."

The boundary line had faded with the old grudges. Now, we all kind of worked together and hung out. "That sounds awesome!" I said. La Push always had great firework displays. It was close to July 4th, so that meant red, white, and blue.

"I can wear that new blue and white sundress."

Recently, my clothes had expanded with my body, to the point where Alice had begun to use me as an excuse to shop. I let it go. She was also excited for the baby shower, which we had planned for October 12th. I told Jake we were cutting it awfully close, but all he said was that it was necessary. He had made me drop it.

Around ten that evening, I threw on the sundress with a pair of blue shoes Alice had bought, and then grabbed Jake's hand. "Let's go."

Just as I finished that, I felt someone kick in my stomach. I smiled and rubbed my tummy. "I guess someone else is ready too." I said. The twins had started to kick and shove inside me. As much as it hurt sometimes, it was the most miraculous feeling. They were inside me, and they were mine.

It turned out that everyone I knew was down at the La Push beach. I watched as everyone laid out their towels and lit their sparklers. I watched one small child, his russet skin glowing in the light of a white sparkler. His eyes were shining with wonder as he waved it around. When it got too small to hold and began to hurt, the mom took it and threw it into the black water, where it fizzed and disappeared. The kid clapped his hand and pointed at the spot it had disappeared, laughing wildly.

I smiled. Someday, my kids could do that.

My Cullens sat around me. I had resolved the anger with my Dad long ago, and I leaned against his cool body happily. When I began shivering, all I had to do was lean the other direction, where Jake's warm skin helped clear the area where Dad had made it cool.

Finally, the fireworks started. I watched as one white one whistled and sizzled into the dark night, only leaving a trail of light gray smoke. Everyone went quiet, as that was the sign the show was starting.

Mom leaned in closer and whispered, "I used to come hear as a kid."

For about fifteen minutes, we watched beautiful red, white, blue, and even green fireworks sparkle above us. I felt the urge to express my happiness, so I turned my head and kissed Jake's shoulder. His expression was something unrecognizable…

He was nervous. But before I could get too into it, I looked up at the sky on a particularly loud firework. Instead of its usual spray of stunning lights, it was something quite more formed. I heard music play as I examined it more closely. The music must have been cued too late.

It was the shape of words. I read them to myself

_Will you marry me Nessie?_

My heart stopped for the second or third time this year. All around me, I felt silence, except for the beautiful music I realized was a favorite song of mine I'd discovered on Dad's ipod years ago. I gasped.

It had to mean me. There wasn't many people I knew by the name Nessie. As the words faded into the sky, I turned to Jake in amazement. His black eyes were still very nervous as he stood up. But I could tell by the look of them that this moment would _never_ be forgotten.

He knelt down…

My heart pounded like a drum now, loud, to the point I knew my parents and vampire family could hear.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jake said in his coarse, gruff voice.

I swayed on my feet.

"Will you marry me?"

I was standing, I noticed. I glanced at the rest of the beach. They were all struck, and I could faintly see Charlie's face. His eyes twitched in anxiety. I turned back to Jake, who was still staring patiently into my eyes, but he trembled beneath me.

"Yes," I whispered. His nervous frown turned to a slow grin. I began to smile too as the shock wore off and replaced with bliss. "YES!" I cried, uncaring as I flew into Jake's arms. He stood up, and we kissed. This kiss sent sparks around me, just like you hear about in movies. It sent chills down my body, and flamed like the La Push forest was on fire around me. Hell, the water could be on fire. I didn't care.

When I finally managed to pull away gasping, Jake was positively beaming at me. I felt the first tear slide down my face. This wasn't just a mood swing.

"I love you."

His hand rested in my hair and I was conveniently brought closer. "I love you too," He breathed.

Then I heard Embry's hoot, which lead Emmett on too. "HA HA!!! THEY DID IT!" Embry shouted so loud it echoed off the trees. Emmett's cackle disappeared into the sudden eruption of clapping and shouts of congratulations.

I let go of Jake, and was bombarded by Mom. She gripped me tightly to her cold skin. "It was only a matter of time," I heard Rose say.

"You grew up so fast." Mom said wispily. I leaned back to study her face. She looked tearful, but her face and eyes were dry. They were pinched though, as if there should be tears.

"Oh, Mom," I said, and hugged her tightly. It started a sob fest, which was afterward a hug fest from just about everyone in La Push and Forks.

_The big one is coming soon! I hope you guys thought this was a great chapter, and if you did ReViEw!!!_


	16. The Bonding Kiss

_Please ENJOY, guys. *sniff*_

RENESMEE POV

Apparently Jake wanted the wedding before the baby shower. Why, I had no clue. He wanted out babies to be born after we were married… it seemed appropriate.

As Alice dressed me, I realized that this was it. The big one. It was October 5th. It was kind of close to the baby shower too. I looked at my image in the mirror, which stunned me. My heart was beating at a mile a minute, and I felt dizzy.

"Keep your heart down, or the babies will get irritated," Alice said patiently as she tended to my hair. I wore a long white gown as I stood in the same room that Mom had gotten her makeup done. I was amazed at the beauty that had just turned into me. It was better than Cinderella. My brown eyes were accentuated by a smoothly applied string of eyeliner and long lashes due to extensions. My pale skin had my natural rosy cheeks, and my lips were colored glossy and pink. I had pink eye shadow on, and my nails were a rosy color.

Alice and Rose were fixing my hair, another thing they had done for Mom. They but it in a braided crown that looked better than any salon job – even professionals wouldn't do this good.

Mom came in. "I forgot something," She said, and then really looked at me. "Wow, you look beautiful, Ness." I smiled, and tried not to rip the chair apart with my anxiety.

After a brief second of appraising me, Alice and Rose stepped back with their finished work. Mom replaced their spot, and put something cool in my hair. When her hands were removed, I felt my eyes water involuntarily. It was a beautiful comb that was so pretty it hurt my eyes just to stare at it.

Rose put a hand to her full lips. "It's beautiful," She breathed admiringly. Mom smiled sadly. "It is."

She looked at me, and I met her gaze. "Don't cry, or you'll ruin your mascara." Alice piped up. I blinked rapidly to get rid of the pesky tears.

"That is the same hair piece I wore when I married your father. I didn't think I'd have to use it so soon, but it looks great on you, sweetheart."

I carefully grabbed her into a gentle hug. "Thanks, Mom."

She nodded, looking quite tearful, without the actual tears. "Keep your heart down, sweety. The babies will be disturbed."

I tried to comply, and only kick geared it into action.

"IT'S TIME!" Emmett shouted. Soon after, music started, and I was rushed out.

"Mom, oh my, God," I gasped, suddenly panicking. I walked fine in the pink stilettos Alice had loaned me, but I was seriously swaying on my feet. "I'm going to faint!"

I felt cool hands on me. "Take a deep breath, Nessie," Rose said. I did that, and it helped me a little. "We have to go out. Edward, there you are!" She hissed. I was panicking in my own little world, which spun.

I felt a stronger arm slip inside mine. "Renesmee, just hang in there," Dad said softly. I looked up into his golden eyes… which were proud. Sad, but proud. The girls went where they were supposed to. Rose took Emmett's arm, and turned to the staircase.

"Dad, I'm scared," I whimpered. He pulled me closer. "Nessie, you'll be okay. I love you, and it was bound to happen."

I swallowed thickly and stared straight ahead until Dad turned me to look at him. His face was turned into a smile. "Jacob was already a son, and now I am proud for him to be my real son. Do you love him?"

I nodded. _Um. Duh_. I thought so he could hear. He grinned.

"Then you're ready."

My music cued. With my heart racing, I looked at my large stomach. They had made a larger dress that allowed room for the babies. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner with Dad.

The room below was absolutely gorgeous. Pink floral and lights were strung around. Red rose petals were along the carpet I walked. As I proceeded down the stairs, cameras went off. I smiled the best I could, though I was flipping out inside.

Then I saw Jake. He was tailored in a black suit, a pink rose in his hand. His black eyes looked at me from all the way at the end, filled with so much love that my confidence rebuilt and I walked with pride.

"That's my girl," Dad whispered. I grinned, which made Jake smile in reply.

When I got up there, I let myself be caught and steadied by Jake. I looked up into his face. He was nearly two feet taller than me, about a foot taller than most everyone else.

I was royally surprised to see half of Forks and just about all of La Push was at the wedding. I vaguely was aware that Charlie was crying in the back row. But I was more concerned with trying to comprehend the words the priest was saying. I was getting lost in the deep, black eyes that stared me through now.

I barely mouthed the words I do. Jacob, with as much confidence as he could muster, said, "I do."

Then, before I could truly realize it was happening, we were kissing. It was certainly bonding. I had to lean awkwardly over my abnormally large stomach to be able to kiss at the right angle. It ordinarily would have been a funny sight.

We pulled away, and I watched as Jake's lips began to turn up in elation. We were married. Finally together forever.

As soon as the grander part was over, we were bombarded with a large number of people, all of which were either smiling, crying, or saying their congratulations. It went by fast, and soon I was shoving cake in Jake's mouth.

Jake had frosting all over his face, and I just had to do something about that.

Then, we danced. I closed my eyes and leaned on Jake's shoulder as twilight descended. "This has been the second best day of my life." I whispered into him. I hoped he could hear since his head was about two feet higher. But he chuckled as we swayed oddly to the music.

"I guess I can understand that."

"You guess, huh?"

Jake chuckled, an ending to that conversation.

JAKE POV

I danced with her. She was easy to spin with; she must only weigh 90 pounds. One time, I accidentally tripped over something. I nearly toppled on top of Nessie.

When I bent to retrieve the hazard, it was somebody's stiletto. It wasn't Nessie's, but I lifted it up with a grin. "Oh look, Cinderella stopped by."

She smiled like there was some private joke involved.

The shoe was ripped from my hand. "That's a thousand bucks, Jacob Black." Alice snarled, but it was good-hearted. I gave her a crazy look. "You bought a thousand buck pair of stilettos and left one in the middle of the dance floor?" I asked sarcastically. She sighed in exasperation, as if talking to a two year old.

"No, I was chucking them at Bella. She said something about having no shoes, but then she ran away when I tried to toss her a pair of mine. Said something about too expensive."

I smiled. Good old Bells.

Alice left, mumbling something that sounded like truck-driver's talk. I was tempted to cover Nessie's ears, but her soprano laugh chimed in with the music. "I've always wondered where Alice learned those." She said curiously.

"I'm sure she found someone."

The night was coming quickly. We danced and danced, until Ness brought up something. "Oh, crap. I never had a dance with Greg," She said. I felt a slight cloud in my mind. "He'll live." I mumbled. Gregory Livyeard was a man that Nessie had met at the grocery store one day. They had clicked as immediate friends or something like that. And though she acted like a kind friend, he tended to act more closely like a horny teenager.

"Jake, I've danced with nearly everyone," She complained, her bronze curls glittering in the disco light. I sighed. She knew how I felt about Greg.

"Just one more dance," I said.

"Jake."

"We'll just finish the next song and you can go hang with… Greg."

"_Jake_."

"I promise, I promise!"

"_JAKE!!!_"

I looked at her with surprise. She stood awkwardly, her face paler than normal. "Jake… I think my water just broke."

_*sniff* it's so close to the end it hurts, guys! But if you liked the chapter, make sure to send your ReViEw!!!_


	17. The Twins

_This is it. THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! ENJOY!!!_

NESSIE POV

I was immediately held by careful cold hands. The music was turned off, and the lights were put on. I felt the water that had just broke. I swore some, because now I was having sharp, stabbing pains in my lower stomach. "Jake?" I asked. He came over and gripped my hand.

The room went quiet for a millisecond, and then everyone but the closest members were shooed out of the house. "Thanks for coming! We'll send post cards!" Alice screeched. I gripped my stomach with the free hand I had. "Mom!" I gasped. I felt a cautious pair of cold hands lower me into a chair.

"Renesmee?" I looked up at Carlisle, who looked quite serious. "can you spread your legs apart for me, please?"

Awkwardly, I complied, and he looked. "We can't mover you upstairs – these babies want out." He said, rather surprised. "It's coming now."

Jake made a weird noise, as he gripped my hand tightly. I thought I was trembling, but it was Jake that made the couch shake as he sat down.

My other hand was taken by Mom. "Just do what Carlisle says, and you'll be okay," she said soothingly, and brushed a strand of hair off my sweaty forehead.

"Okay, Ness, I want you to push when I say," Carlisle said in his soft, intelligent voice. I was surprised I knew what to do. At this point though, it seemed kind of instinctive. "Push."

I gave one hard push as a contraction made me gasp in pain.

Jake gasped. I felt his grip loosen, and I looked over to realize I'd gripped him so hard his hand was broken. "I'm sorry," I grimaced, and Carlisle said, "Push."

After the next screaming pain, I lay gasping on the couch, which I'd ruined with blood. I began panicking. This pain felt extremely bad. I heard a crack, and swore as another wave of pain hit me.

"What happened?" Jake demanded, and I felt Carlisle probe my stomach.

"Augh! Crap, that hurt!" I gasped when he hit a spot on my stomach. It was a rib.

"They may be a bit stronger than I thought," Carlisle said. "We'll fix it after. I see a head, Nessie. Push!"

I screamed this time when I pushed.

Then, as if someone had put a hush over my body, everything was quiet. I could see, but I heard nothing. I could tell I was still. But I was conscious. It was the weirdest feeling I'd ever experienced.

I watched as Carlisle's face looked down at me. His mouth moved, but I heard nothing. I couldn't gather the courage to talk.

Something was wrong.

JAKE POV

Renesmee's eyes were wide, but her face was blank. She looked as if she understood nothing.

"What's wrong, Ness?" I asked, shaking her arm lightly. My heart pounded. She looked over, but didn't reply.  
"She's in some sort of shock," Carlisle said hurriedly. "She can't hear you."

I felt my legs were dangerously close to snapping under my trembling body. I leaned down. "Renesmee, please talk to me." I whispered in her ear. She jerked, and then she screamed so loud that I was tempted to cover my ears.

NESSIE POV

I could hear again. My rib seared with pain as I pushed one last time. My scream rang through the room as I felt one baby come out.

"Oh my," Carlisle gasped. I couldn't lift my head to see. I looked at Jake to see his reaction, and he looked quite frightened. "So much for normal…" He whispered. I swallowed. "What is it?" I asked. Then, another contraction wracked me from the inside.

Carlisle held up my baby. "It's a male," He said, and I looked up, wondering why he didn't say boy.

Then I gasped. It was a puppy like wolf, with black eyes. It panted, as Carlisle lifted it carefully like a baby. It growled in a dog-manner. I felt tears suddenly spill over. "Is he going to stay that way?" I asked in horror. My child, the wolf. It would be horrible.

But, as I said it, the baby transformed into a normal infant. I gasped. He was beautiful, with Jacob's black eyes and a small amount of scruffy black hair. He was at a natural skin color, something I had wondered about.

I felt another urge to push and did so, not worried about Carlisle's instructions any more. I had one more baby to deliver.

I pushed so hard that I was actually cussing when I took a breath. I don't think anyone dared to stop me.

Then… it came out. My baby came out.

It was another wolf, with brown eyes and a bronze coat of fur.

"Lila."

So my babies were Lila and Henry! I smiled and soon began to sob, despite the broken rib that stabbed my stomach as I watched Lila transform into an infant, who had my hair and eyes, and had more of a russet undertone.

Dad draped a blanket over me. "You did it, Nessie," He said, and I realized how uncomfortable I was. "We'll get you out of those clothes." He said, and Alice hurried up to grab a sweatshirt and jeans, probably.

Carlisle handed me the babies, and they both looked at me with intelligent eyes. I smiled. "Jake, Lila and Henry are finally here," I said happily. "Finally, our babies are here."

Jake kissed me on the forehead. "Forever, hopefully."

EPILOGUE:

After a bunch of research done by Carlisle, the family found out that the babies would have a life just like Jake and Nessie. They would live forever.

The babies would grow at a normal pace until puberty, when they would abruptly stop, and just grow physically, almost like a La Push wolf.

The twins feed off regular food, though they start to get strength equivalent to a vampire's. They also have great night vision.

Lila is the second female to be wolf, and now Leah may find an interest in the child that may turn out to be sort of like her. It may bring her closer to the Cullens' than she had thought would ever happen.

Henry has his dad's black hair and eyes, and is another wolf. The family is unsure what else will happen at puberty, but they know the children will be safe, for the most part.

Jake and Renesmee end up having their baby shower, and find out that Esme built _them_ a house too, which is right near the old border between La Push and Cullen turf. They have moved in, and are doing fine with the babies, who are growing at a normal pace and change into wolves whenever they want to. (Jake and Nessie try to teach them to hold in their 'wolves')

_*sobs* Oh no! It's done!_

_Make sure to read my author's note and disclaimer, because there is something important for those of you who love this story. ReViEw!!!_


	18. Author's Note & Disclaimer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to thank any of you who stayed with me until the end. A couple of people who I'd like to thank are as follows:**

**TheRandomThing1861**

**AprilFlowers96**

**Elvire23**

**Amatuer Author**

**xoxomusicnwritingxoxo**

**BUT: I want to give a special thanx to PepperX. You have been here since the very beginning and stuck with me the whole way!! Thank yoU!!!**

**---------**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilght, nor do I own the stores that Renesmee shops at. Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight, except for my own writing. As for the bosses of the stores… well, I don't know who YOU are. XD**

**Now, onto the SURPRSIE!!!!**

**For any of you who really liked this story and would like to learn more of what happens to Henry and Lila, I am creating a new story, which will be called **_**Double Trouble**_** soon! Put me on author alert, and read it when it comes out! **

**Thank you so much, everyone! I love you all! Tell anyone you know about this story, and I hope to someday reach the 1,000 mark (a very high hope). As it is, I think I may get past 100!!! ThAnK YoU!!!**

**-Alaina **


End file.
